


how slow this old moon wanes

by littledust



Category: The Great Gatsby
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-26
Updated: 2006-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledust/pseuds/littledust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gatsby, reflecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	how slow this old moon wanes

He did not like the rain because it did not make him think of Daisy. Daisy was all things laughing and bright and beautiful, lit with a certain razor edge that made him feel alive with the risk of slicing himself open. The rain gave softness even to the lines of his new and impressive house (mansion, but he grew up saying house), muted everything to some distant hum.

"Damn," Gatsby said, and had a drink.

The rooms were not yet furnished, so although he had the means for a scotch on the rocks, there was nowhere to sit and enjoy it. Or even to sit and hate the rain. No, he didn't _hate_ the rain, it just made everything slow to a crawl. He would find her again. They would go somewhere it never rained.

"Damn," Gatsby said again, and poured himself another drink.


End file.
